No Reason
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Tidak bisa terlupa dari ingatan Winry ketika Edward, lelaki yang paling dicintainya, pergi begitu saja... An after from the movie -- Ada EdWin dan RoyAi-nya. Silakan dibaca aja…
1. Chapter 1

_Tidak bisa terlupa dari ingatan Winry ketika Edward, lelaki yang paling dicintainya, pergi begitu saja..._ An after from the movie (baru aja nonton ^^) Ada EdWin dan RoyAi-nya. Silakan dibaca aja….

* * *

**No Reason**

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa 

Tidak ada alasan bagi Winry untuk menunggu Edward, lelaki yang paling dicintainya, kembali dan memeluknya.

Karena diantara semua yang merasa kehilangan Edward, dirinyalah yang paling tahu bahwa Edward takkan lagi kembali.

Tapi, tidak bisa terlupa dari ingatan Winry ketika Edward, sekali lagi, _l__elaki yang paling dicintainya_, pergi begitu saja.

_Apakah Edward tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap disisinya?_

Lonceng sebuah gereja di Central berdentang dan menggaung dengan keras. Keramaian di depan gereja tidak dapat dihindari, selain oleh para tamu undangan pernikahan yang menyempatkan diri untuk hadir, hampir seluruh personil kemiliteran Central mengamankan upacara paling sakral itu. Sakral bagi kedua pengantin maupun negara, karena seorang fuhrer yang baru diangkat sebulan lalu melamar asistennya dan mengesahkan ikatan mereka hari ini. Ya, _mereka_- Roy Mustang yang gagah dengan pakaian fuhrer serta Riza Hawkeye -atau Riza Mustang _mulai saat ini_, yang begitu anggun dalam balutan gaun putih, berpegangan tangan dan berdampingan,turun dari tangga untuk melewati karpet merah sambil terus dielu-elukan oleh para subordinat dan keluarga mereka.

Winry menjadi salah satu orang yang beruntung bisa melihat adegan menakjubkan itu dari dekat. Ia bertepuk tangan dan mendengarkan dengan cermat semua seruan dari para tamu pernikahan mereka. Ada yang berkata "Selamat menempuh hidup baru!", "Hidup fuhrer Mustang!", "Selamat tinggal playboy api!" atau "Hati-hati padanya, Letnan! Tembak saja bokongnya kalau aneh-aneh padamu malam ini!"... Oke, yang terakhir agak berlebihan.

Dilihatnya Riza memberi pelukan pada Rebecca, sahabatnya, sambil berterimakasih atas gaun yang indah itu. Disampingnya, Roy, bercanda dengan para subordinatnya -dan Havoc menangis, berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena musuh bebuyutannya ini akhirnya menikah juga, dengan Letnan galak itu pula! Fuery memberi selamat pada Riza dan berkata dengan senang hati menjaga Buruha yang akan mereka tinggalkan karena 'cuti' nanti, atas kewenangan Roy untuk membiarkan Buruha di asramanya, tentu. Selain itu, mereka memberi selamat pada Maria Ross yang mendapatkan buket bunga Riza, yang membuat Brooch tak henti-hentinya diledek oleh teman-temannya.

_Ada yang salah..._

Akhirnya Roy Mustang dan istrinya sampai dihadapan keluarga Rockbell. Keduanya membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada Pinako Rockbell, nenek Winry, atas kesediaannya untuk datang jauh-jauh ke Central demi mereka. Begitu pula kepada Winry, yang hanya berkata "Tolong jaga Riza-san baik-baik, Roy-san." dengan pahitnya.

Ah, dia menyadari hal yang 'salah' itu. Alasan dari rasa ganjil itu.

_Tidak ada Edward disini, begitu juga Alphonse._

Karena jika mereka disini, pastilah akan ada yang meledek dan mengumpat-umpat fuhrer Roy atas keberuntungannya mendapatkan sang Mata Elang. Lalu, adiknya akan memarahi dan meminta maaf atas kekurang ajaran kakaknya itu. Mungkin akan mereka lihat lagi pertempuran paling menarik antara Pahlawan Ishbal melawan Si Kacang Besi. Siapa tahu…

Ia rindu dan cemas : apakah semuanya sudah tidak ingat pada kedua pahlawan muda itu? Tidakkah ada yang ingat pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu?

_Kepada Edward yang dicintainya itu?_

* * *

Hehehe… Gimana? Fict kali ini di ilhami setelah nonton Hagaren the movie (wuedhyan, telat banget yak…) jadi kayaknya lebih berisi (?). Kuharap kalian suka, karena ini masih ada sambungannya (kukira bakal pendek, TERNYATA TIDAK) dan aku sudah memikirkan sekuelnya ^^b. Tolong Reviewnya sekalian ya! Dan kalau gak suka silakan lempari aku dengan besi automail atau sarung tangan pyrotex, _kalau bisa_, akan kuterima dengan senang hati :)


	2. Chapter 2

**No Reason**

**-**part II-

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa 

"Makan dagingnya, Winry. Tidak ada yang memasak seperti ini di rumah, lho. Kamu tahu, aku tidak bisa memasak seperti ini lagi." ujar nenek Pinako pada Winry yang hanya mengaduk-aduk saus steaknya. Kacang polongnya jadi berhamburan tidak keruan.

"Ah, maaf, nek._ Hai_, _itadakimasu_..." dan Winry menelan sepotong daging steaknya. Saat ini mereka sedang merayakan pesta pernikahan Roy dan Riza yang diselengarakan di malam pada hari yang sama. Yang datang hanya orang–orang terdekat, terutama teman-teman seperjuangan. Tapi Winry tidak dapat bergabung dalam kemeriahan itu. Pikirannya melayang sejak di depan gereja tadi: _Edward, Alphonse, Edward, Alphonse. Kalian ada dimana sekarang? Aku benar-benar ingin kalian disini sekarang._

"Dan… berikut ini adalah sepatah kata dari mempelai laki-laki kita, fuhrer kita. Mari sambut _Honoo no Renkinjutsushi_, Roy Mustang!" ucap Havoc dan Breda yang ditunjuk sebagai pembawa acara. Havoc kelihatannya masih kegirangan atas pernikahan ini, jadi dia sangat bersemangat.

"Terimakasih. Hahaha… Setelah ini aku akan memberimu banyak tugas, Havoc. Entah kenapa aku merasa ganjil dengan keceriaanmu." sambut Roy. Havoc yang tadi senyum-senyum sekarang membakar dendam baru pada fuhrernya. Tapi, yah, lupakan saja. Hari ini hari bahagia, tak boleh ada dendam.

"Ahem! Pertama, kuucapkan terimakasih pada keluarga Armstrong yang bersedia menyelenggarakan pesta pribadi ini secara cuma-cuma untukku. Ups, untuk KAMI, tepatnya." Alex sekeluarga melambai kearah seluruh tamu dengan gliter-gliter khas mereka. Tamu-tamu pasti _sweatdropped_.

"Lalu, aku ingin berterimakasih pada sahabatku yang menunggu disana, Maes Hughes ; karena bila tanpa dirinya aku tidak akan segera menikah. Oke, aku selalu teringat kata-katamu yang "Makanya cepat cari istri!" atau "Kamu pasti iri karena tidak memiliki gadis seperti Elycia."… Maka dari itu, Hughes, terimakasih…Kamulah alasan dan sahabat terbaikku. Oh, iya! Glacier, Elycia! Kami akan memberikan teman sepermainan padamu secepatnya…!"

Roy disambut gelak tawa teman-temannya. Riza yang duduk dibangkunya merasa malu. Andai saja ia tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk membawa pistol…

"… Dan juga pada teman-teman yang selalu berjuang bersamaku, di medan perang yang manapun. Aku berterimakasih kalian setia mendukungku hingga aku dapat duduk di kursi fuhrer sekarang. Aku tak akan bisa merangkak sendirian tanpa kalian, termasuk untuk mendapatkan Riza. Kepada Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda dan …yah, Buruha juga, dan semuanya terimakasih. Terakhir, kepada semua tamu yang berhadir pada malam ini, merayakan titik puncak abadi dalam hidupku, bersulang."

"Bersulang!"

Winry tidak tertarik untuk menenggak winenya. Ia tidak berselera.

Acara berikutnya diisi oleh sambutan dan pertunjukan dari teman-teman Roy dan Riza, sementara tamu lain menikmati hidangan yang ada. Sang pengantin mengitari meja para tamu untuk berterimakasih dan berbincang sedikit, sebelum akhirnya mereka mendatangi meja tamu yang berikutnya. Riza tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Winry, yang ia sadari sejak tadi siang tidak bersemangat. Ia takut Winry memikirkan '_hal itu_'…

"Winry…" sapa Riza lembut (hemm, naluri keibuannya sudah muncul rupanya). "Sepertinya kau tidak bersemangat. Kau sakit?" tanyanya. Mendengar itu, Winry mengelak.

"Tidak, Riza-san. Aku menikmatinya. Iya, haha." tawanya kecut.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja." kata Riza, lebih lembut lagi. Karena itu, Winry tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakannya. Ia menatap piring steaknya yang-habis-separuh-saja-tidak, lalu berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku teringat pada Edward."

Nenek Pinako terdiam melihat kesedihan cucunya itu. Ia tahu, tapi tak dapat berbuat banyak. Riza duduk di kursi kosong disebelah Winry dan memegangi pundaknya. Perkiraan terburuknya memang nyata. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin dia dan Alphonse ikut pesta ini. Dan aku kecewa karena sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli mereka ikut atau tidak. Aku kecewa, pada Roy-san, karena sepertinya ia melupakan Edward dalam catatan terimakasihnya, padahal mereka sama-sama berjuang hingga Edward…dan Alphonse…mereka…pergi."

Riza menatap Winry dan merasa sedih. "Maafkan kami, Winry. Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu…"

"Aku selalu menunggu Ed… Tapi…" Winry menahan airmatanya dengan menutupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya. "_Tapi DIA PERGI, Riza-san_!"

"Hai, nona Winry! Lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Apa kabarmu dengan si Full-" Roy yang baru saja datang untuk memberinya salam langsung membungkam mulutnya. Ia tahu, ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang tabu. Mungkin rencana-rencana jorok untuk nanti malam sudah terlalu memenuhi otak kanannya.

"…hiks! Ed…HUWAAAA….!"

Dan Winry pun berlari keluar ruangan. Sukses besar pada Roy Mustang!

"Winry!" panggil nenek Pinako.

Lagi, Riza sangat menyesal tidak membawa pistolnya, sehingga hanya _death-glare_ yang ia pancarkan pada suami-tercinta-penderita-disfungsi-otak-nya itu.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja, sayang!" ucap Roy menyesal. Dilihatnya para tamu mulai terusik. "Aku akan mengejarnya." kata Riza yang segera mengangkat gaun ketatnya –susah pastinya untuk berlari dengan outfit seperti itu, sementara Roy menenangkan para tamunya.

"Maaf! Tapi, tidak ada apa-apa dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Silakan diteruskan makan malamnya! Breda, tampilkan tarian perutmu! Aku mengandalkanmu!"

Breda merasa agak tersinggung. Tapi humor, Breda yang mabuk memang paling suka buka pakaian, sebelum ia _hangover_, sehingga untungnya seragam militer pasti terselamatkan; dari muntahan yang malah mengenai orang lain, pasti.

"Maaf, Pinako-baa-chan. Kuharap kau mau menunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali, maafkan aku." kemudian, Roy berlari mengejar Riza dan Winry.

Diluar, tepat di jalan depan gedung, Riza berhasil menangkap Winry yang kini sesenggukan.

* * *

Yeeaahh~! Part II! Makasih untuk yang mau baca! Btw bacanya jangan dari part ini, tapi yang sebelumnya biar jelas! *maksa mode on* dan sekedar pengingat, aku dapat ilham ini setelah nonton Hagaren the Movie. Jadi wajar kalo agak meracau dari komik atau season 2-nya. Satu lagi, masih akan ada sambungannya, sodara-sodara! Jadi, silakan beri reviews dan (kalau tak suka) lemparkan saja pedangnya Bradley ke kepalaku, _kalau bisa_! Siip, ditunggu!


	3. Chapter 3

**No Reason**

**-**part III-

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

Oke, Winry masih sesenggukkan. Roy turun dari tangga di gedung itu sambil terus meminta maaf. Karena fokus pada Winry dan hanya satu matanya yang berfungsi, ia nyaris jatuh dengan konyolnya.

"Oh,Winry, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak sengaja!"

"JANGAN BICARA SEAKAN-AKAN MEREKA SUDAH TIADA!" jerit Winry. Tangisnya tidak jadi berhenti. Riza menggeleng ke arah Roy, yang artinya bisa saja : 1) "Kamu bodoh, Roy." ; 2) "Tak ada rencana jorok nanti malam." dan ; 3) "Bodoh.".

"Winry, Winry. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau merindukan Elric bersaudara dan memaksamu berbicara, jadi maafkan aku." pinta Riza lembut. Ia bisa mengerti rasanya, sama seperti ketika ia harus berpisah dengan Roy yang dipindah tugaskan ke Utara. Sepi, sedih, rindu yang amat sangat…

"Riza-san…" Winry memeluknya. "Aku khawatir pada keadaan mereka. Dimana mereka tinggal, dengan apa mereka membeli makan, apakah Al sehat-sehat saja… dan bagaimana dengan automail Edward?"

Roy melihatnya dengan sedih. _Hagane, kau kejam_, pikirnya.

"_Edward tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya_! Jika ia mencintaiku, harusnya ia bawa serta aku pergi! Mereka memang suka bermain rahasia yang tidak pernah kumengerti alasannya!"

Riza mengelus pundak gadis yang sudah dewasa itu. Ia belum bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Padahal setelah ia pulang kupikir aku bisa merawatnya. Padahal setelah pulang kupikir aku bisa membuatkannya pie apel. Padahal kupikir aku dia tidak akan pergi lagi! Tapi ternyata dia dia pergi, _dan takkan kembali_!"

Roy, yang mendapatkan perintah dari Elric bersaudara untuk menutup portal dari sisi Ametris tentu saja merasa bersalah. Ia terlibat dalam usaha perdamaian yang mengorbankan eksistensi 2 bocah itu dari dunia ini, dan menggilas habis harapan Winry.

"Edward bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan padaku untuk mengutarakan perasaan ini! Riza-san, katakan padaku, apakah ia mau tinggal disisiku jika aku sempat mengutarakan semuanya? Mengutarakan…bahwa aku…_sangat mencintainya_?"

Riza tidak bisa menjawabnya begitu saja.

"_Harus ku kemanakan perasaan ini_…!"

"Hagane mencintaimu, Winry. _Sangat_." kata Roy tiba-tiba. "Ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya ketika namamu keluar dari mulut Alphonse. Ia juga berterimakasih atas automail yang kau buatkan disaat-saat terakhir itu, Winry. Ia menyampaikannya pada Alphonse, tapi Alphonse memilih untuk ikut serta dengannya." Winry memandangi Roy seperti cahaya redup di dalam kegelapan, yang tidak bisa ia percayai.

"Bohong! Edward…!"

"Hagane sangat mencintaimu. Sama seperti aku mencintai Riza."

Riza memeluk Winry lebih erat. "Aku juga yakin itu, Winry. Edward pasti sangat mencintaimu, dan Alphonse, dia juga menyayangimu."

"Lalu kenapa mereka meninggalkanku seperti ayah dan ibuku? Den juga, beberapa bulan lalu dia pergi…" Winry terisak. Ia merasa begitu kehilangan. Riza bisa mengingat betapa sedih dirinya ketika ayahnya meninggal, sementara beban dipunggungnya terasa semakin berat saja. Untung pada saat itu ada Roy yang bersedia meringankan beban itu dengan apinya, dan Roy yang kini bersedia menjadi pasangan hidup sejatinya.

Membayangkan betapa sepinya hidup Winry membuat Riza iba. Cukup Elric saja yang menjadi hancur akibat alchemy, cukup kami saja yang menjadi pembunuh karena perang. Jangan libatkan lebih banyak insan lainnya lagi dalam keegoisan ini, _Tuhan_, pintanya.

"Ini...semua...bukan salah kalian... Kami sebagai orang dewasalah yang tidak bisa menghindarkan kalian dari peperangan dan tumpahan darah. Kalian saat ini harusnya bersenang-senang; atau bahkan menikah lebih cepat dariku, tapi..." Roy menelan ludahnya, berat.

"Hagane pergi justru untuk membahagiakan kita semua karena memang hanya dia yang bisa. Dia pergi dan berkeras untuk meninggalkan Alphonse, adiknya sendiri, adalah bukti bahwa ia sangat ingin kita bahagia. Hagane pasti memikirkanmu dimanapun ia berada sekarang, karena dia tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup untuk cinta lainnya dan kau sendiri pasti tahu bagaimana dirinya! Dan aku... aku...sangat menyesal, namun aku percaya padanya! ITULAH SATU-SATUNYA ALASANNYA!"

"Tapi aku benci ditinggal sendiri, Roy-san..."

"Dia tidak meninggalkanmu, Winry. Dia tidak meninggalkan dirimu tanpa cintanya." kata Riza. "Lagipula, aku ada disini. Roy, Glacier, Elycia, Havoc dan lainnya, pasti akan bersamamu selalu. Kau juga masih memiliki Pinako-baa-chan, yang akan sangat kesulitan jika kau tinggalkan."

"Ed...hiks!"

"Aku... tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk cinta yang kalian miliki. Tapi aku tahu, kasih kalian tidak akan terputus oleh zaman maupun jarak dunia. Tak ada alasan untuk mengkhawatirkannya."

"Ed...bodoh...HUWAAAAA...!"

Winry menangis sekencang-kencangnya, menuntaskan semua perasaannya yang tertinggal dan ditinggalkan oleh Ed. Saat ini, ia berpikir, andaikata diperkenankan, maka automailnya saat itu tentulah satu-satunya cinta yang dapat terbawa oleh Edward. Automail yang ia buat tanpa mengukur pertumbuhan Edward, namun dapat terpasang dengan begitu sempurna di kaki dan tangannya yang menghilang. Edward, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Jika memang harus berhenti sampai disini saja, maka hanya tinggal satu hal saja yang bisa ia katakan,

"_Aishiteru, Edward Elric. Arigato, telah memberikan perasaan ini. Sayonara, semoga kita dapat bertemu di lain kesempatan dan kamu akan berada dihatiku selamanya..._"

Winry kehilangan alasan untuk menanti Edward kembali, karena lelaki itu memang tak akan kembali. Tapi, baginya, kini tak ada alasan lagi untuk terus bersedih karena ia merasa tak ada alasan bagi Edward dan dirinya untuk tidak saling mencintai.

* * *

"....."

"Ada apa, kak?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya teringat akan dirinya ketika melihat kunci Inggris ini."

(No Reason – Tamat)

* * *

Yaay... Rampung sodara-sodara! Makasih buat yang ngereview cerita-cerita ini. Hiks, senangnya... Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan ya! Setelah ini aku buat sedikit omake gak jelas, silakan dibaca. Oh iya, kalo gak suka, jangan muntah-muntah dan ngelemparinnya ke aku ya... aku gak mau dan _kamu_ _nggak bakal bisa_! Hahaha... Siip, silakan review lagi dan nantikan yang berikutnya ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**No Reason To Not Read This**

The OCA (Original Crack Abis) Buatan BlackKiss'Valentine

Disclaimer Character : Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

BKV : Huahahaha... Gara-gara seneng banget bisa liat **Hagaren The Movie**, aku langsung bikin fictnya lho! Cihuy! Hehe, jadi sekali lagi aku mengingatkan kalo aku bikinnya manut Movienya Hagaren lhooo... Jadi untuk ending yang nyebelin itu, salahkan sutradaranya! *kicked* Habis... Edwardnya pisah sama Winry~! SAD!

Ed : Idih, diam kamu, fans amatir! Katanya penggemar **Hiromu Arakawa** dan Hagarennya, tapi kok nonton Movienya telat banget? Dan berapa banyak sih, komik Hagaren yang kamu punya? Pasti dikit!

BKV : Ukh, Ed! Kamu kujadikan nyata di OCA ini dan menusuk jantungku begitu saja? Sana urus si Winry! Gila kali ye kamu ninggalin tu cewek manis sendirian di Resembool!

Ed : Sembarangan! Storyboard movienya yang kayak gitu! Gw sih, kagak tahu menahu soal itu!

Al : Nii-san kok jadi Betawi sih...?

BKV : Ea... Muncul deh yang manis! 3

Ed : Menjauh dari makhluk ini, Al. Capek-capek kita pindah dunia, malah ketemu homunculus kayak dia! Kapan sih kita bakal bahagia?

BKV : Sembarangan. Aku ini humanlucu, bukan homoculun!

_*Death-glare dari 7 sins + Oto-sama*_

Eh, salah, Homunculus! Bercanda, zus, oom! *tegukliur*

Roy : Oi, boncel mesum! Gw mau nge-flame nih!

BKV ft. Ed : SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG KECIL BANTAT TAK BERSENI, HAH?

Roy : Ya, BKV dong. Author mesum yang bikin cerita ini.

Ed : Oh, syukur deh. Aku kan tambah tinggi, seperti yang udah ditulis di ending fict ini.

Winry : Gak nambah-nambah amat kok. Wonk gw nambah ukuran automail lo di movie aja gak seberapa.

Ed : Hiks, patah hati nih gw, Win.

Winry : Wan-win-wan-win. Udah selingkuh di Jerman masih berani panggil? *liat OVA Chibi Party biar gak bingung untuk ini ya!*

Ed : Ampun. Kembali ke BKV...

Roy : Kamu mengerti kesalahanmu, boncel mesum? Kamu **TIDAK MENYERTAKAN LEMON** disini. Padahal, ini kan hari pernikahanku! Mulainya pas aku nge-cuup Riza dong! Masa langsung turun gereja! Kalo ternyata didalam gak nikah beneran gimana?

BKV : Ampun cak. BKV hanya tidak ingin menambah dosa. Lagian, niat banget ngomongnya (ada boldnya).

Roy : Alah! Alasan lo. Lagian kenapa gw nikahnya digereja? Gw kan gak percaya Tuhan. Harusnya di masjid!—Eh, salah ya... Satu lagi : Lo terlalu ngebodoh-bodohin gw! OOC tauk!

BKV : Hiks, Gw kan juga bingung, say. Walau terluka, karena kamu keren, nge-flame gimanapun, kumaafkan deh.

Roy : Asal lo. Udah bagus-bagus nyatuin gw dengan Riza, lo menghina gw lagi dengan cara maafin gw. Harusnya gw yang maafin lo, tapi sekarang gak jadi! Sini, gw bakar lo!

BKV : Kyaaa! Dibakar api cinta? Mau dong!

Roy : Cih! Kalo gini ni author kagak bakal mati! Malah seneng!

Riza : Enaknya di dor aja ni pala boncel... *tawasetan*

BKV : Eh, nggak jadi buk. Iya, iya. Jealous ni ceritanya gw deket2 Roy-nya mentang2 udah gw kawinin di fict. Kalian tetep harus berterima kasih lho, udah gw satuin...

**DOO****OR!**

Riza : Asal kamu tau, aku tidak mengharapkannya. Kamu gak liat **Chibi Party OVA **, apa? *iklanlagi* Kan sudah kubilang aku bahagia tanpa dipasangkan dengan kolonel! I'm single I'm very happy! –lho, kok nyanyi! Dasar BKV brengsek.

BKV : *muntahdarah* Nonton kok! Cuma aku gak mau mengakuinya aja! Aku kan fans RoyAi!

Dan Riza pun tersipu-sip— **DOOOR!**

*Sipdor? SFX yang sangat tak mutu*

Riza : Jangan bikin gw malu-malu, author ga tau malu!

Pinako : Iya. Aku juga main ditinggal sama 3 karakter utama ini fanfict di meja makan. Maksudnya apa meninggalkan orangtua sendirian?

BKV : Ampun. Peace, mbah. Gak ada dendam lho. Saya cinta lansia.

Al : Odiepus Complex dong.

BKV : Diem lo, bocah Brother Complex!

Al : Hiks. Nii-san~ Aku diejek sama author mesum ini....

Ed : CUKUP! KALO BIKIN ADE GW NANGIS, ITU ARTINYA MATI *halah,kumat* GW UDAH GAK TAHAN DENGAN SEGALA KEGILAAN AUTHOR INI. COBA CERITA YANG OTOMATIS ROMANTIS KAYAK AUTHOR LAINNYA DONG! MALAH NGE-OOC KITA-KITA LO!

Roy : Benar. Kecuali untuk adegan pernikahan di fict ini, gw benci banget sama lo.

Riza : Aku juga membencimu, kecuali adegan gw jadi keibuan.

Roy : Lha, jadi kamu gak seneng sama adegan pernikahannya , Riza?

Riza : Nggak.

Roy : Lalu "_harus dikemanakan perasaan ini!"_ ?_  
_

Winry : Ngejek gw, lo oom. Itu kan kalimat gw di fict ini. Gw lempar kunci Inggris baru nyaho lo!

Riza : Sudah. Kita akhiri saja.

Roy : CERAI, SAYANG? OMGBKVSOMPRET.

Riza : Sebenernya gw mau nutup OCA ini, tapi kayak gitu bagus juga.

Roy : *nyawakeluar*

BKV : Udah,udah. Sebagai author yang bertanggung jawab, aku mau bilang maaf buat semua karakter dan creator aslinya yang udah ku OOC. Aku juga minta maaf sama pembaca yang mungkin gak seneng dengan fict maupun OCA-ku *hiks, sedihnya* Peace aja lah ya. Jangan di Hack. hehe. Sekali lagi, fict ini adalah penghormatanku kepada si sapi **Hiromu Arakawa**. Aku juga baru belajar bikin fict biar kemampuan berceritaku mantap, jadi mohon dukungannya aja. Siip, kalo masih ada yang benci, silakan lempari dengan Ponytail Edward, kuterima dengan senang hati, _kalau kamu bisa_!

Special Thanks buat yang udah sudi review di cahpter-chapter sebelumnya kayak Luxam, Dheechan, dan TikaElric7... Makasih banyak ya... Tolong dukung aku terus :D

Dan before gw lali, _Review Pliss_!


End file.
